Night Hunter (V Series)
Night Hunter (ナイトハンター Naito Hantā) is a clan from the Dark Zone nation. Its is . Background :Main article: Night Hunter#Background After the rest of the demon lords of Dark Irregulars were defeated during the war with the demiurge, Night Hunter had finally conquered the majority of Dark Zone, finally freeing it from the lawlessness and chaos that had gripped it since the beginning of Cray. The defeated demon lords either surrendered, went into hiding, or escaped to other planets. Night Hunter initially showed disinterest towards entering the world of V'', as they believed they could not make a difference in the alternate Dark Zone; due to the demiurge's meddling, the canon Dark Zone of ''V was doomed to be a lawless, demon-infested land. However, Dragonic Punisher, wanting to keep his skills sharp, made the jump to Cray V'' with a small squadron and set up a base near a moderately well-off village. Soon followed Iera, noting that no one could keep Punisher down. The higher-ups relented, but they gave orders to them to immediately withdraw should their lives be in danger. Playstyle :''Main article: Night Hunter#Playstyle Unique among Accel clans, Night Hunter is a control clan. Unlike other control clans, which tend to focus on controlling the opponent's rear-guards, Night Hunter specializes in shutting down the opponent's vanguard. They do this by reducing the opponent's vanguard's power and offense, as well as punishing or restricting the opponent from using their vanguard's abilities. Night Hunter also attacks the opponent's supply of grade 3 cards by directly retiring the opponent's vanguard; should they run out of grade 3 cards, the opponent must , further reducing their options. Night Hunter aims to undermine the opponent's reliance on their vanguard (and due to the name of the game, lots of decks rely on their vanguard), forcing them to rely on their rear-guards instead. To underline Night Hunter's ideal of "not relying on the vanguard," the majority of Night Hunter's disruption is done by the rear-guards, who occasionally get powerful effects on par with that of a vanguard. The vanguard contributes to the formation, but the formation is not dependent on the vanguard, and the more rear-guards Night Hunter has out, the more control Night Hunter can exert at once. To assist with this, Night Hunter has access to a few field-filling effects. Night Hunter's main form of offense comes in the form of reducing the power of the opponent's vanguard, softening them up for attacks. Their Imaginary Gift, Accel, helps them capitalize on this by allowing them to perform extra attacks on a weakened vanguard. This further underlines Night Hunter's lack of dependency on the vanguard, as their main form of offense comes from the rear-guards. Along with its primary focuses, Night Hunter has access to a variety of disruptive effects in its toolbox, such as removing the abilities of your opponent's rear-guards, reducing the opponent's soul, and removing the opponent's s. Races * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * List of Cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 (Extend) Category:Clan Category:Dark Zone Category:Night Hunter (V Series)